Percy Jackson and the Olympian: The Story of Four Demi-Gods
by Exec-Harmonius
Summary: Percy pergi bersama Luke ke dunia para ninja setelah dihancurkan hatinya oleh Annabeth dan disana dia bertemu putri bulan yang tidak bisa dipercaya. Apa Percy dan Luke akan menjadi kuat dan Percy akan mendapatkan cinta Reyna lagi? Dan apa reaksi Olympus saat identitas sang putri bulan terkuak. Percy x Reyna, Luke x OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Percy Jackson and the Olympian: The Story of Four Demi-Gods  
Author: Axis Artelion  
Genre: Friendship, Adventure  
Rating: M

Pair: Percy x Reyna, Luke x Luna(OC), Naruto x Artemis, Jason x Piper, dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Percy Jackson and the Olympian is not mine.

Chapter 1: The Demi-God of the Moon

Perseus Jackson atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Percy Jackson. Anak dari raja laut Poseidon atau Neptune serta orang yang mengembalikan _**Master**_ ' _ **s Bolt**_ milik Zeus, _**Golden Fleece**_ serta orang yang mengalahkan Kronos, Atlas, dan titan-titan atau makhluk jahat lainnya saat ini sedang bergembira karena beberapa hari yang lalu setelah dia, dan 6 anak terpilih yang lain berhasil mengalahkan Gaea atau Terra… Sesuatu kejadian aneh terjadi. Para demi-god yang mati dalam perjuangan mereka melawan Kronos seperti Silena Beauregard, Charlie Beckendorf, Ethan Nakamura, dan Luke Castellan. Dia mengingat sebelum kejadian pertarungan melawan Gaea terjadi… Dia dan Jason Grace, saudara kandung dari sepupunya yang bernama Thalia Grace diculik serta dihilangkan ingatan mereka oleh dewi keluarga dan pernikahan, Hera atau Juno. Dan saat itu dia menjadi anggota dalam _**Camp Jupiter**_ sedangkan Jason menggantikan tempatnya di _**Camp Half**_ - _ **Blood**_. Dalam waktu dia berada di _**Camp Jupiter**_ , dia mencintai seorang gadis bernama Reyna yang merupakan rekannya sesama _**Praetor**_ di _**Camp Jupiter**_ dan Reyna juga merasakan hal yang sama. Saat dia ingin menyatakan perasaan cintanya kepada Reyna… Ingatannya pun kembali terutama tentang Annabeth, kekasihnya yang sudah dia pacari semenjak kejadian kekalahan Kronos dan membuatnya membatalkan rencananya. Dan saat Annabeth datang, dia pun terpaksa harus membuang perasaannya kepada Reyna dan memilih Annabeth karena fatal flaw miliknya adalah kesetiaan. Dan membuat dia tidak bisa memilih kedua-duanya.

- _ **Camp Half Blood**_ -

Saat ini Percy Jackson, putra dari Poseidon selain Tyson sang _**Cyclops**_ sedang dalam keadaan gembira karena dia ingin mengajak kekasihnya yaitu Annabeth Chase, putri dari Athena atau Minerva yang merupakan dewi kebijaksaan dan juga dewi perang. Dia pun terhenti sebentar dan melihat Thalia Grace, yang merupakan anak dari Zeus dan juga saudara dari Jason serta komandan dari pasukan pemburu dari Artemis atau Diana yang merupakan dewi kelahiran, dewi pemburuan, dan juga dewi bulan. Dia yang melihat Thalia dan para pemburu lain seperti akan pergi ke suatu tempat pun berkata.

"Hoy, _**Pinecone Face**_!" Panggil Percy.

"Ada apa, _**Kelp Head**_?" Tanya Thalia dengan tersenyum, meskipun dalam hati dia ingin sekali memukul kepala Percy dengan sekuat tenaganya karena panggilannya. Meskipun sewaktu kecil, dia pernah diubah oleh ayahnya menjadi pohon pinus untuk menjaga _**Camp Half Blood**_ dari monster, tidak seharusnya kan dia memanggilnya itu?

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Percy yang penasaran, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau mau melakukan pemburuan lagi bersama nona Artemis?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Jackson." Bukan Thalia yang menjawab, tapi rekannya yang bernama Phoebe.

'Kasar sekali…' Batin Percy dengan sweatdrop.

"Kami cuma sedang dapat liburan dari nona Artemis kok." Jawab Thalia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan katanya nona Artemis punya tempat yang bagus untuk kami semua berlibur."

"Kelihatannya menarik. Boleh aku dan Annabeth ikut?" Tanya Percy.

"JANGAN!" Teriak para _**Hunter**_ dari Artemis kecuali Thalia dengan serempak. Percy yang melihat itu pun merasakan kalau mereka sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dan juga Thalia tidak tahu apa-apa akan itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Percy dengan nada bingung.

"Karena kau adalah laki-laki, duh. Dan aku tidak mau pacarmu itu banyak bertanya karena dia merupakan putri dewi Athena." Jawab salah satu _**Huntress**_ yang bernama Atlanta dengan nada santai. Percy pun menepuk skepalanya sendiri karena dia lupa kalau Artemis dan juga para _**Hunteress**_ miliknya itu tidak begitu menyukai manusia yang bergender laki-laki. Bahkan jika ada laki-laki yang mengganggu Artemis dan para _**Huntress**_ miliknya akan Artemis rubah menjadi _**Jackelope**_. Dia tidak dirubah menjadi _**Jackelope**_ juga karena dedikasinya yang juga turut serta dalam melawan Titan yang bernama Atlas dan menyelamatkan Artemis yang diculik oleh Atlas.

"Ya sudahlah kalau begitu." Ucap Percy dengan nada pasrah karena dia tidak bisa liburan bersama Thalia, karena dia bosan terus-terusan di _**Camp**_ setelah beberapa hari yang lalu dia, Jason, dan yang lain berhasil menyelamatkan Gaea. Kemudian dia melihat Thalia, dan menyeringai "Kalau begitu, hati-hati Thals… Jangan membuat masalah. Kau itu kan magnet-nya masalah."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu, Percy." Balas Thalia.

Kemudian Percy pun pergi meninggalkan Thalia dan para _**Huntress**_ yang lain dan pergi untuk mencari Annabeth. Dia mencari di tempat di mana dia selalu berlatih dan dia tidak menemukannya disana. Jadi dia bertanya pada saudara Annabeth yang bernama Malcolm dan dia bilang kalau Annabeth mungkin sedang berada di cabin miliknya. Percy pun segera pergi ke kabin milik anak-anak dari dewi Athena dan melihat kekasihnya Annabeth serta mantan musuh bebuyutannya, Luke yang saat ini sudah menjadi sahabatnya karena pengaruh raja Titan Kronos di tubuhnya telah hilang.

'Sedang apa Luke dan Annabeth disitu?' Batin Percy.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku kesini, Annabeth?" Tanya Luke yang melihat Annabeth dengan ekspresi bingung karena ekspresi Annabeth memperlihatkan kalau dia sedang jatuh cinta kepadanya padahal itu tidak boleh dia lakukan. Karena dia sudah menjadi kekasih sahabatnya, Percy.

"Aku ingin bilang kalau aku mencintaimu, Luke." Jawab Annabeth setelah mengumpulkan nafas panjang.

Luke pun terkejut dengan kabar itu apalagi Percy. Hatinya hancur dan dia pun terduduk ke tanah dan membatin 'Aku membuang rasa cintaku pada Reyna dan ini yang aku dapat? Pengkhianatan dari kekasihku sendiri, damn…'

"Jangan bercanda Annabeth!" Teriak Luke yang kesal karena perkataan Annabeth. Entah kenapa dia ingin sekali berteriak pada Annabeth saat mendengar kabar ini. Bukannya dia adalah kekasih Percy, tapi kenapa dia melakukan itu? Pikirnya saat ini yang tidak mengerti akan perkataan Annabeth ini. "Kalau kau mencintaiku… Lalu Percy itu apa?"

"Percy itu hanya penggantimu, Luke. Aku mencintainya karena sosokmu tidak ada sebab kau bekerja dengan Kronos. Aku butuh bantuan Percy untuk membuatmu kembali ke pihak kita, pihak _**Olympus**_. Setelah kau kembali datang meskipun kau datang dengan cara rebirth, aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya lagi." Jawab Annabeth dengan dingin. Luke dan Percy pun semakin terkejut mendengar ini. Percy yang sudah tidak tahan pun memilih meninggalkan kedua orang ini.

Plaaaaaaakkkkk

Luke yang geram pun langsung menggampar wajah Annabeth dengan sekuat tenaganya dan membuat tanda tampan berwarna kemerahan di wajahnya. Annabeth yang melihat itu pun menangis dan berkata "Ke-Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Luke?"

"Harusnya aku yang tanya… KAU INI KENAPA!" Teriak Luke dan membuat Annabeth tersentak karena belum pernah melihat Luke semarah itu selagi setelah beberapa kali Percy menggagalkan rencana Luke untuk menghancurkan _**Camp Half Blood**_. Dia pun menenangkan dirinya dan berkata "Kenapa kau tega melakukan itu pad Percy? Dia itu sudah menolongmu berkali-kali… Bahkan menolongmu keluar dari _**Tartarus**_ dan juga dia mengorbankan rasa cintanya pada _**Praetor Camp Jupiter**_ yang bernama Reyna demi kau karena fatal flaw-nya yang merupakan kesetiaan. Dan ini balasanmu? Apa kau tahu kalau tanpa dia… Aku, Silena, Beckendorf, dan Ethan tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan kedua untuk mengabdi disini lagi. Berkat dia, aku dan ayahku Hermes bisa menjadi akur. Kau memang egois Annabeth… Demi kepentinganmu sendiri kau telah membuat orang-orang menderita. Termasuk Percy dan juga Reyna karena kau telah membuat Percy memilih orang yang salah dan mengorbankan cintanya pada Reyna. Kau memang tidak membutuhkan dia lagi… Tapi aku, Grover, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Clarisse, Tyson, Silena serta Beckendorf dan para dewa dan dewi _**Olympus**_ membutuhkannya karena dia adalah pillar yang membuat hubungan para dewa dan demi-god terus bercahaya. Ingat itu baik-baik."

Luke pun meninggalkan Annabeth dan tidak memperdulikannya yang menangis dan mengejarnya. Dia pun mencari Percy karena takut dia mendengar perkataan dari Annabeth dan dia pun melakukan hal yang bodoh. Dia pun teringat tempat kesukaan dia dan dia pun menghampiri Percy yang ternyata sedang duduk pasir di pantai yang merupakan tempat kesukaannya. Dia pun duduk disebelah Percy dan berkata.

"Hey Percy…" Ucap Luke.

"Hey Luke…" Balas Percy yang sudah menghapus air matanya.

"Kau mendengarnya ya?" Tanya Luke.

"Iya…" Jawab Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kau menerimanya?"

"Untuk apa aku menerima orang yang menyakiti sahabatku sendiri." Jawab Luke dengan nada sarkastik.

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawab Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku sudah menduganya kalau dia mencintaimu Luke. Aku saja yang bodoh karena berpikir dia akan menerimanaku setelah kematianmu saat pertarungan kita melawan Kronos."

Luke pun terdiam, kemudian Percy melanjutkan "Aku berhak mendapatkan ini kan, Luke?"

"Apa maksudmu, Percy?" Tanya Luke.

"Aku menyakiti Reyna karena aku memilih Annabeth. Dan sekarang Annabeth menyakiti perasaanku. Jadi aku berhak mendapatkannya." Jawab Percy.

"Kau salah Percy. Kau adalah pahlawan dari _**Olympus**_ dan para _**Roman**_. Kau tidak berhak mendapatkan hal seperti ini." Balas Luke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang berhak kau dapatkan adalah kebebasan atau kebahagiaan."

"Terima kasih, Luke." Ucap Percy.

"Apapun untukmu, kawan." Balas Luke yang sudah ber-high five dengan Percy. Kemudian dia melihat Percy dan berkata "Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang, Percy?"

"Pergi dari sini mungkin." Jawab Percy.

Luke pun terkejut atas mendengar itu, kemudian dia berkata "Kau serius, Percy?"

"Aku serius Luke." Jawab Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin menenangkan diriku untuk melupakan dia dulu. Aku tidak mau melihat dia dan emosiku kemudian memuncak dan lalu aku akan membuat masalah di _**Camp**_ untuk Chiron dan Mr. D."

"Jadi kau akan kemana?" Tanya Luke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Rumah ayah dan ibumu?"

"Ibuku sedang dalam keadaan mengandung sekarang. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ibu, Paul, dan juga calon adikku dalam bahaya. Lagipula aku itu adalah anak dari _**Big Three**_ dan mempunyai aura kuat yang menarik banyak monster dan itu sangat merepotkan." Jawab Percy.

"Kau benar juga." Balas Luke. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berkata "Bagaimana kalau dengan _**Camp Jupiter**_?"

"Aku belum punya keberanian untuk bertemu Reyna kembali." Jawab Percy sambil menghela nafas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula paling disana Reyna sudah berhubungan dengan Jason. Aku sudah cukup patah hati hari ini, Luke. Aku tidak ingin patah hati untuk kedua kalinya."

Luke pun terdiam dan kemudian muncul suara yang berkata "Aku bisa membantumu…"

Percy pun terkejut saat melihat seseorang keluar dari air dan dia berjalan di atas air dengan mudah. Saat sosok itu mengeluarkan sebuah _**Trident**_ dari ketiadaan… Percy dan Luke pun berkata "A-Ayah… / Tu-Tuan Poseidon…"

Poseidon, dewa laut itu pun tersenyum saat melihat anak kebanggannya dan juga sahabatnya. Kemudian Percy melihat ayahnya dan berkata "Sedang apa, ayah berada disini?"

"Untuk membantumu tentu saja." Jawab Poseidon, kemudian tanah di bawahnya bergetar dan dia pun melanjutkan "Aku sudah tahu apa yang telah terjadi padamu dengan putri Athena itu Percy."

"Tapi tuan Poseidon… Bukannya yang kau lakukan ini melanggar _**Ancient Law**_ yang dibuat oleh tuan Zeus?" Tanya Luke yang gemetar saat merasakan sedikit kekuatan Poseidon.

"Zeus mengizinkanku tapi dia ingin kau bersumpah kalau kau tidak akan berkhianat pada _**Olympus**_. Kalau tidak, aku tidak boleh membantumu." Jawab Poseidon.

Luke yang mendengar itu pun mendecih dan berkata "Benarkah… Sepertinya sifat paranoid si kakek-kakek penyuka petir itu tidak hilang-hilang juga ya?"

Langit pun terlihat bergemuruh dan Poseidon yang melihatnya pun berkata "Hahahaha… Kau sudah tahu sifat dia seperti apa kan, Luke Castellan? Lagipula sifatnya itu memang sebagian besar diwarisi dari ayah kami, Kronos."

Luke pun tersentak saat mendengar nama Kronos dan membuatnya menundukkan kepalanya. Percy pun melihat ayahnya dan berkata "Jadi aku harus bersumpah atas nama sungai _**Styx**_ kalau aku tidak akan mengkhianati _**Olympus**_?"

"Itu benar putraku." Jawab Poseidon.

"Itu tidak masalah…" Ucap Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bersumpah atas nama sungai _**Styx**_ kalau aku tidak akan mengkhianati _**Olympus**_."

Luke pun melihat suara gemuruh di udara dan berkata "Selesai…"

"Aku akan mengirimmu ke sebuah tempat Percy." Ucap Poseidon.

"Dimana?" Tanya Percy.

"Di dimensi lain. Dan di tempat itu sangat aman dan tidak mungkin ada _**Kindly Ones**_ yang akan menyerangmu." Jawab Poseidon dan membuat Luke dan Percy terkejut, kemudian Poseidon tersenyum dan berkata "Tapi disana ada seorang demi-god."

"Demi-god di dimensi lain?" Tanya Luke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apakah orang tuanya merupakan dewa atau dewi _**Olympian**_? Kalau begitu siapa orang tuanya?"

"Orang tuanya tepatnya ibunya merupakan seorang _**Olympian**_." Jawab Poseidon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kau harus cari tahu sendiri kalau kau penasaran siapa orang tua demi-god itu Percy."

"Heh… Paling itu nona Athena, Aphrodite, atau Demeter." Balas Percy.

'Kau salah putraku…' Batin Poseidon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi kau menerima penawaranku, putraku… Perseus Jackson?"

"Aku bersedia ayah." Jawab Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi apa boleh Luke juga ikut bersamaku?"

"Apa boleh?" Tanya Luke.

"Tentu saja… Lagipula kita itu teman." Jawab Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu dulu kita selalu berlawanan karena kau berjalan di pihak Kronos dan aku berjalan di pihak _**Olympus**_. Tapi setelah saat-saat terakhir kita melawan Kronos, kau sudah kembali menjadi sahabatku kembali Luke. Jangan lupakan itu."

'Terima kasih, Percy. Kau akan menyesal telah membuang Percy, Annabeth. Aku yakin itu.' Batin Luke yang tersenyum pada sahabatnya dan mantan rivalnya itu.

"Kalau begitu aku dan Luke pergi mengambil barang-barangku dulu." Ucap Percy yang sudah menarik tangan Luke. Dia pun mengambil barang-barangnya dikabin mereka masing-masing, dan orang-orang termasuk Annabeth mengira kalau mereka mendapat quest dari Chiron dan untungnya Percy telah memberitahukan rencananya pada Chiron dan Mr. D atau Dynosius sehingga mereka tidak ketahuan kalau mereka pergi bukan karena quest dari Chiron.

Mereka pun kembali ke tempat Poseidon berada dan Poseidon pun berkata "Jadi… Kalian sudah siap, Perseus, Luke?"

"Apa aku tidak boleh membawa _**Blackjack**_ atau _**Mrs**_. _**O**_ ' _ **Leary**_?" Tanya Percy.

"Bukannya aku tidak mengizinkanmu, Percy. Tapi disana makhluk-makhluk seperti mereka itu tidak ada dan mereka akan melihatmu secara aneh kalau kau mebawa mereka berdua." Jawab Poseidon.

"Baiklah…" Jawab Percy. Kemudian Poseidon pun membuat portal yang kemudian menghisap Luke dan Percy.

Setelah mereka berdua menghilang, Poseidon pun kembali ke Atlantis dan dia tidak menyangka kalau ada yang melihatnya 'Ternyata Percy benar-benar pergi… Aku harus memberitahu Reyna dan Jason tentang ini.'

' _ **Forest of Death**_ , _ **Konohagakure**_. _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Di hutan kematian. Tempat yang banyak dipenuhi binatang liar, meskipun tempat ini cocok untuk berlatih dan pernah digunakan untuk _**Chunin Exam**_ dulu… Muncullah portaldi atas udara dan kemudian memuntahkan Luke dan Percy ke tanah dan membuat mereka berdua jatuh secara tidak elit. Percy sang pahlawan _**Olympus**_ pun bangkit dan memegang bagian badannya yang sakit karena jatuh dari ketinggian.

"Awww… Pendaratan yang buruk." Ucap Percy, kemudian dia membantu Luke berdiri dan berkata "Benar kan Luke?"

"Setuju." Jawab Luke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku gunakan sepatu pemberian ayahku tadi."

"Awas Luke!" Teriak Percy yang menabrak Luke dan membuat badan mereka berdua jatuh ke tanah dan membuat mereka terhindar dari panah yang mengarah ke arah mereka berdua.

Luke pun bangkit dan berkata "Apa itu tadi?"

"Aku tidak tahu Luke." Jawab Percy yang sudah mengeluarkan pedang _**Anaklusmos**_ atau _**Riptide**_ miliknya.

"Keluarkan senjatamu Luke." Ucap Percy dan Luke pun mengeluarkan senjatanya dan tiba-tiba saja muncul anak panah kembali dan Percy pun menangkisnya dengan _**Riptide**_.

Kemudian muncullah gadis seumuran mereka dengan rambut pirang cerah dengan mode twintail dan mata berwarna silver yang memakai pisau tajam yang terlihat mirip dengan kunai di mata Percy dan Luke. Gadis itu pun melihat mereka dengan tajam dan berkata "Siapa kalian? Berani-beraninya kau menyusup ke desa yang dipimpin oleh ayahku."

"Kami tidak menyusup nona, kau salah paham." Balas Luke, tapi gadis itu malah bersiap menyerang Luke. Percy yang mempunyai ADHD pun tidak tinggal diam dan langsung menahan serangan gadis itu dengan _**Riptide**_.

Gadis itu pun terkejut saat Percy menahan serangannya. Dia pun menggunakan kekuatan _**Sensor**_ miliknya dan merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya terkejut 'Dia sama sepertiku…'

Tapi dia langsung menggunakan kakinya dan membuat Percy terpental sedikit ke tanah dan gadis itu pun menyeringai saat Percy terjatuh ke tempat yang ternyata adalah lubang dalam itu "Waaaaaaaa!"

"Percy!" Teriak Luke saat melihat temannya terjatuh ke lubang itu.

"Tidak terlalu hebat di dalam jebakan huh, demi-god." Ucap gadis itu dan membuat Luke dan Percy yang berada di dalam tanah pun terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Percy adalah seorang demi-god?" Tanya Luke.

"Karena aku adalah seorang demi-god juga." Jawab gadis itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil memainkan pisau di tangannya "Tapi sudah cukup basa-basinya… Kau harus membayar karena telah menyusup ke desa yang telah dipimpin ayahku."

"Hentikan, Luna Uzumaki!" Teriak seseorang dari kejauhan.

Luke pun melihat ke arah orang yang berteriak itu dan terkejut saat melihat sosok dewi Artemis yang sudah memakai wujud dewasanya dan juga Thalia serta _**Huntress**_ miliknya yang lain "Nona Artemis, Thalia… Apa yang kalian lakukan disini bersama dengan para _**Huntress**_?"

"Kami sedang berlibur dari pemburuan kami Luke." Jawab Thalia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Ada masalah di _**Camp**_ dan tuan Poseidon mengirim Percy dan aku kesini." Jawab Luke.

"Hey! Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!" Teriak Percy dari dalam lubang.

"Mana _**Kelp Head**_? Aku mendengar suaranya tapi aku tidak melihat wujudnya." Tanya Thalia yang mencoba mencari-mencari keberadaan Percy.

"Dia ada di dalam lubang yang dibuat gadis gila ini." Jawab Luke, dan para _**Huntress**_ serta Thalia dan gadis itu tertawa. Meskipun akhirnya dia terdiam karena glare dari dewi Artemis.

"Oh, _**Pinecone Face**_ … Kau disini? Kebetulan sekali." Ucap Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bisa bantu aku keluar dari lubang ini?"

"Diamlah _**Kelp Head**_! Kau keluar saja sendiri kalau bisa." Teriak Thalia karena kesal atas panggilan dari Percy.

"Kejamnya…" Balas Percy dengan nada dibuat-buat sedih dan membuat Thalia mengarahkan tombaknya dan mengarahkan petirnya ke tempat lubang Percy terjebak.

"Biar aku yang bantu dia, Thals." Ucap Luke yang menahan Thalia agar dia tidak membuat gosong sepupunya dengan kekuatan listriknya.

Luke pun melemparkan sepatu khusus milik ayahnya Hermes dan Percy pun memakainya dan membuatnya berhasil terbang dan lolos dari lubang itu. Setelah dia berhasil mendarat disebelah Luke, dia pun melihat gadis bernama Luna itu dan berkata "Sialan kau gadis gila! Kenapa kau menjebakku? Aku kan sudah bilang padamu, kalau aku bukan penyusup?"

"Mana aku tahu!" Balas Luna, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Habisnya kalian berdua mencurigakan. Jadi aku serang saja kalian."

"Kalau kau menyerang kami, kenapa kau tidak menyerang nona Artemis dan kelompoknya?" Tanya Luke.

Thalia dan Percy juga penasaran penasaran akan hal itu. Tapi salah satu _**Huntress**_ Artemis pun melihat Luke dengan tatapan aneh "Mana mungkin nona Luna menyerang kami terutama nona Artemis."

Artemis pun juga tersenyum saat mendengar itu. Kemudian gentian Luke, Percy, dan Thalia yang menatap _**Huntress**_ itu dengan tatapan bingung. Kemudian Percy yang tidak mengerti pun melihat Artemis dan berkata "Memangnya kenapa dia tidak akan menyerangmu, nona Artemis?"

"Dasar lelaki idiot." Jawab Luna dengan kasar dan membuat Percy geram dan mengambil _**Riptide**_ yang tadi terjatuh ke tanah. Artemis pun cemas karena takut Percy akan melukai Luna terlebih Percy sudah pernah mengalahkan monster-monster atau Titan yang kuat seperti _**Minotaur**_ , _**Medusa**_ , _**Nemean Lion**_ , Atlas, Kronos, dan Gaea. Melihat itu Luna pun melihat Percy dan berkata "Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyerang dewi Artemis. Mana mungkin seorang anak akan melukai ibunya sendiri?"

Thalia, Percy, dan Luke pun sedang memproses ucapan Luna itu. Kemudian Luke dan Percy yang sudah sadar betul akan ucapan Luna pun berteriak "A-APAAA!"

Bruuuukkk

Percy dan Luke pun pingsan karena tidak sanggup menerima kabar yang tidak masuk di akal tersebut. Sedangkan Thalia pun melihat atasannya dan berkata "I-Ini tidak benar kan, nona Artemis?"

"Itu benar Thalia." Jawab Artemis sambil menghela nafas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia adalah anakku dari pahlawan perang di dimensi ini yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki. Dan dia lahir tidak seperti anak-anak dari saudaraku Athena… Tapi benar-benar dari rahimku sendiri. Aku sudah melanggar sumpahku sendiri untuk menjadi seorang perawan seumur hidupku."

Bruuuukkk

Thalia pun ikut pingsan karena tidak sanggup menerima informasi itu dan membuat Artemis, Luna, dan para _**Huntress**_ dari Artemis facepalm karena pingsannya Thalia, Luke dan Percy. Artemis pun melihat anaknya dan berkata "Luna… Tolong kau bawa pemuda yang bernama Luke dan Percy itu ya."

"Laki-laki…" Ucap Luna, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada jijik "Ewwww… Aku tidak mau. Laki-laki itu merepotkan."

Setelah mendengar itu, Artemis pun menghela nafas dan berharap kalau sifat pembenci laki-lakinya tidak menurun ke anaknya ini. Kemudian muncul laki-laki berambut pirang cerah pendek dengan memakai baju dan celana berwarna jingga dengan jubah berwarna putih serta tangan kanannya yang menggunakan perban "Biar aku yang melakukannya, _**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!"

Boooooffff

Orang itu pun membuat segel tangan dan dia membuat sebuah klon di sebelahnya. Dia pun menggendong Percy dan klonnya menggendong Luke, kemudian dia melihat Luna dan berkata "Kau bawa gadis itu, OK… Luna-chan?"

"Baik, ayah." Jawab Luna yang kemudian menggendong Thalia dan meninggalkan ayahnya dan pergi bersama klon dari ayahnya.

"Artemis… Kau ajak dulu para _**Huntress**_ milikmu itu beristirahat di _**Uzumaki Compound**_. Aku harus mengantar dia dulu dan menyelesaikan tugasku sebagai _**Kage**_." Ucap orang itu yang kemudian menghilang dengan kilatan berwarna kuning.

"Baik Naruto. / tuan Naruto." Balas Artemis dan para _**Huntress**_ miliknya yang segera pergi ke rumah tempat tinggal Naruto dan juga Luna serta Artemis jika mereka memilih tinggal disana.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Maaf kalau saya buat fic baru lagi… Tapi ide ini keluar tiba-tiba di otak dan juga ane lagi suka sama fic crossover sama Percy Jackson and the Olympian terlebih jarang yang bahasa Indonesia. Di fic ini, Naruto akan jadi pasangan Artemis dan juga para demi-god yang berubah menjadi baik di pertarungan akhir melawan Kronos saya hidupkan semua. Saya harap para reader terutama fans Percy x Annabeth, tidak membenci saya karena hal ini. Karena saya ingin buat Preyna(Percy dan Reyna) karena fic dengan pair itu di regular juga banyak. Oh ya di fic ini, Naruto punya 9 _**Bijuu**_ … Karena 9 _**Bijuu**_ lebih milih kumpul sama Naruto karena Naruto itu enggak manfaatkan mereka kaya Madara.

Info:

Nama: Luna Uzumaki

Keluarga:

Minato Namikaze(Kakek)

Kushina Uzumaki(Nenek)

Naruto Uzumaki(Ayah)

Artemis(Ibu)

Apollo(Paman)

Power:

1. _ **Ninjutsu**_

2. _ **Taijutsu**_

3. _ **Kenjutsu**_

4. _ **Bukijutsu**_

5. _ **Senjutsu**_ (Later)

 _ **Favorite Weapon**_ :

 _ **Agni**_ and _**Rudra**_ ( _ **Celestial Bronze Twin**_ ' _ **s**_ _**Dagger**_ )

Affliations:

 _ **Konohagakure**_ , _**Olympus**_

Favorite Quotes:

"Man are troublesome. / Pria itu merepotkan."


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Percy Jackson and the Olympian: The Story of Four Demi-Gods  
Author: Axis Artelion  
Genre: Friendship, Adventure  
Rating: M

Pair: Percy x Reyna, Luke x Luna(OC), Naruto x Artemis, Jason x Piper, dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Percy Jackson and the Olympian is not mine.

Chapter 2: Percy's New Power

Percy saat ini bangun dari pingsannya dan menemukan dirinya terbangun di sebuah rumah sakit dan disebelahnya terdapat kasur yang memperlihatkan Luke dan juga Thalia yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan. Kemudian, Luke dan Thalia pun bangun dan mereka pun melihat Percy.

"Kau sudah bangun, _**Kelp Head**_?" Tanya Thalia

"Aku baru saja bangun, _**Pinecone Face**_." Jawab Percy.

"Jadi kita di rumah sakit, huh Percy?" Tanya Luke.

"Sepertinya begitu, Luke." Jawab Percy.

"Tapi apa yang tadi kita alami itu mimpi?" Tanya Thalia, kemudian dia meremas rambutnya sendiri dan berkata "Maksudku… Nona Artemis melanggar sumpahnya dan mempunyai anak dari seorang mortal. Dan _**Olympus**_ tidak mengetahui ini sama sekali?"

"Itu memang benar…" Jawab Naruto yang masuk ke ruang pasein dan melihat Percy, Luke, dan Thalia.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Percy yang sudah akan mengeluarkan _**Riptide**_ miliknya.

"Namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Pemimpin desa ini serta pahlawan di dimensi ini bersama sahabatku yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan aku juga adalah ayah kandung dari Luna dan suami dari dewi Artemis."

"K-Kau adalah suami dari nona Artemis?" Tanya Thalia yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Berarti kalian berdua sudah menikah?"

"Tentu saja sudah…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau aku tidak menikahi Artemis, Luna tidak akan lahir. Karena kalau aku mempunyai anak dari Artemis tanpa menikahinya… Aku sama saja dengan para pria brengsek yang selalu dia buat menjadi _**Jackelope**_."

'Pantas saja nona Artemis tertarik pada pria ini. Dia bukanlah pria brengsek yang bisanya menghamili kaum perempuan dan meninggalkannya begitu saja.' Batin Thalia yang tersenyum karena sepertinya orang itu adalah suami yang cocok dengan Artemis.

"Kalau kalian berdua sudah menikah kenapa pihak _**Olympus**_ bisa tidak mengetahuinya dan juga kau tidak dirubah menjadi _**Jackelope**_ oleh nona Artemis karena kau itu laki-laki?" Tanya Luke.

"Kalau soal _**Olympus**_ … Mereka tidak tahu karena kami melakukan pernikahan ini di tempat ini yang pihak _**Olympus**_ tidak mempunyai kekuasaan apapun di tempat ini sebab dewa disini berbeda dan kami hanya memiliki satu _**Primordial God**_ bernama Shinju. Ada sih pihak _**Olympus**_ yang tahu… Tapi itu cuma Apollo yang saat itu menghadiri pernikahan adiknya beserta para _**Huntress**_ Artemis dan Poseidon yang berhasil menuju kesini dan membawa Artemis karena dia dibutuhkan di _**Olympus**_." Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil tertawa "Kalau kalian ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa bebas dari berubah menjadi _**Jackelope**_ … Kau tanya sendiri saja pada Artemis."

Thalia pun menggangguk dengan mengerti, sedangkan Luke dan Percy pun membatin 'Jadi kekuatan Zeus dan para _**Olympian**_ yang lain pun tidak sampai kesini… Pantas saja kalau tidak ada monster-monster yang menyerang gadis bernama Luna itu disini.'

Naruto yang merasakan kedatangan putrinya pun berkata "Luna-chan… Kau bisa antarkan mereka bertiga ke rumah kita kan?"

"Aku bisa saja mengantarkan gadis itu, karena dia merupakan salah satu _**Huntress**_ dari ibu. Tapi ada laki-laki di situ ayah. Laki-laki itu merepotkan." Jawab Luna .

'Ibu sama anak sama saja…' Batin Luke dan Percy.

"Aku akan belikan kau ramen porsi besar nanti. Gimana? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah… Ayah mau melanjutkan pekerjaan ayah soalnya." Ucap Naruto yang mencoba kembali ke kantor _**Hokage**_ -nya dengan _**Hiraishin**_.

"Ba-Baik ayah, aku akan melakukannya. Tapi ingat janjimu itu." Balas Luna.

"Anak pintar…" Ucap Naruto yang mengusap-ngusap surai rambut kuning twintail milik Luna sebelum dia kemudian menghilang disertai dengan kilat kuning.

"Waw… Apa itu tadi? Dia menghilang dengan cepat sekali." Tanya Percy saat melihat Naruto menghilang dengan _**Hiraishin**_ , kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu keren sekali!

"Dasar norak." Sindir Luna dan membuat Percy menatapnya dengan tajam.

Thalia pun menepuk kepalanya dan berkata "Kau membuatku malu saja, _**Kelp Head**_."

"Hey! Aku kan bicara kenyataan." Bantah Percy, kemudian dia melajutkan "Benar kan, Luke?"

"Itu benar sekali." Jawab Luke membela sahabatnya.

"Terserah kalian bertiga kalau begitu." Ucap Luna dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu ayo kita bertiga pergi ke rumahku. Tapi kalian berdua jangan macam-macam nanti… Aku akan terus mengawasi kalian berdua. Camkan itu baik-baik."

"Terserah kau saja, _**Moon Girl**_." Ucap Percy dan membuat Luna melihatnya dengan tajam.

- _ **Olympus**_ -

Saat ini dewa laut, Poseidon saat ini melaporkan tentang kepergian anaknya yang bernama Percy ke Zeus sehingga Zeus yakin kalau Percy tidak akan berkhianat atas apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Poseidon pun tidak memperdulikan Athena dan mengganggapnya seolah-olah tidak ada. Athena pun memicingkan matanya pada rivalnya itu tapi Poseidon tidak bergeming dan memperdulikan Athena. Setelah urusan Poseidon selesai, dia pun pergi ke rumah milik Ares dan dia pun mengetuk pintu rumah keponakannya itu dan berkata.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Siapa?" Tanya seseorang yang berada di dalam rumahnya dan dia adalah Ares. Anak dari Zeus dan Hera serta saudara dari Hephaestus dan kekasih dari Aphrodite. Dia juga merupakan dewa perang.

"Ini aku Poseidon." Jawab Poseidon.

"Kenapa kau berada disini paman? Apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Ares. Dia belum membuka pintunya karena saat ini dia sedang bercinta dengan kekasihnya, Aphrodite yang juga merupakan istri dari saudaranya sendiri, Hephaestus.

"Aku mencari kekasihmu, Ares. Dia sedang didalam dan bercinta denganmu kan?" Ucap Poseidon, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin berbicara serius pada kekasihmu itu. Kalau kau tidak membawanya keluar, aku akan menghancurkan rumahmu dengan kekuatanku Ares."

'Sial… Paman Poseidon menggangguku saja.' Batin Ares, kemudian dia menghentikan perbuatannya dan melanjutkan 'Tapi kalau aku tidak membawa Aphrodite… Tempatku ini bisa hancur oleh dia. Anaknya saja sudah cukup kuat… Apalagi ayahnya?'

"Ada apa Ares sayang?" Tanya sosok seorang wanita cantik dengan keadaan telanjang di atas ranjang ukuran _**King**_ - _ **Size**_ milik Ares. Kemudian dia cemberut dan berkata "Kenapa kau berhenti?"

"Paman Poseidon datang dan dia mencarimu, Aphrodite." Jawab Ares, kemudian dia melihat Aphrodite dengan tajam dan berkata "Jangan bilang kalau kau mengacaukan hubungan cinta dari anaknya dengan kekuatanmu dan membuatnya murka kepadamu?"

"Aku tidak melakukan itu sumpah." Bantah Aphrodite.

"Kalau begitu cepat pakai bajumu dan jelaskan itu semua pada pamanku." Ucap Ares.

"Baik-baik." Balas Aphrodite yang sudah membersihkan dirinya dan menata dirinya sebelum dia keluar dan menemui Poseidon.

Kemudian dia membuka pintu rumah Ares dan melihat Poseidon yang sedang bersender di tembok rumah Ares dan Poseidon pun berkata "Apa yang kau lakukan pada anakku?"

"Apa maksudmu Poseidon?" Tanya Aphrodite.

"Kau mengacaukan hubungan cinta milik anakku dengan kekuatanmu kan…" Desis Poseidon.

"Aku tidak melakukan itu Poseidon. Aku berani bersumpah atas nama sungai _**Styx**_." Bantah Aphrodite dan kemudian terdengar gemuruh di udara tanda sumpah Aphrodite diterima "Aku tidak menggunakan kekuatanku untuk mengacaukan pikiran Annabeth dan membuatnya menyukai Luke daripada putramu, Perseus. Tapi dia memang mencintai Luke dari dulu dan dia hanya memanfaatkan anakmu untuk membuat dia berhasil menyadarkan Luke. Meskipun Percy gagal karena kematian Luke tapi setelah Luke hidup kembali karena _**Door of Death**_ , rasa cinta Annabeth bagi Perseus pun hilang. Aku pun bisa merasakannya."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rasa cinta Percy ke putri Bellona itu? Apa kau yang menambahkannya?" Tanya Poseidon.

"Rasa cinta antara Perseus dengan putri Bellona yang bernama Reyna itu murni Poseidon. Aku tidak menambahkannya dengan kekuatanku tapi memang mereka berdua saling mencintai secara natural. Masalahnya, Perseus memiliki kesalahan fatal berupa kesetiaan dan membuat dia mengorbankan rasa cintanya pada Reyna dan memilih Annabeth karena kesalahan fatalnya itu sebab mereka sepasang kekasih dan juga mereka sudah saling lama mengenal tidak seperti saat bersama Reyna… Dia tidak mungkin kan memilih kedua-duanya karena kesalahan fatalnya yang merupakan kesetiaan? Dan kau tahu kan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Dia dikhianati oleh Annabeth." Jawab Poseidon.

"Dan itu karena dia memilih orang yang salah." Tambah Aphrodite.

'Jadi ini adalah benar-benar salah putri si _**Owl Head**_ itu dan Aphrodite tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini? Kurang ajar… Akan aku balas apa yang telah dia lakukan pada putraku nanti.' Batin Poseidon, kemudian dia menghela nafas dan berkata "Maaf telah menuduhmu macam-macam, Aphrodite. Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja urusanmu dengan Ares."

- _ **Camp Half**_ - _ **Blood**_ -

Saat ini di dalam _**Camp Half**_ - _ **Blood**_ , Piper McClean yang merupakan putri dari Aphrodite sedang sedih karena sosok yang sudah dia anggap saudaranya sendiri yaitu Perseus "Percy" Jackson memutuskan pergi dari _**Camp Half**_ - _ **Blood**_ karena dia dikhianati oleh kekasihnya sendiri, Annabeth Chase. Pada awalnya dia memang tidak tahu… Karena dia hanya tahu tiba-tiba Percy mendapatkan quest tiba-tiba dari Chiron dan ternyata dia tidak pergi menjalankan quest dengan Luke, tapi dikirim oleh ayah Percy yaitu Poseidon ke suatu tempat. Dan saat dia menuntut jawaban dari Chiron, dia pun menjelaskan semuanya padanya dan membuat dia sangat membenci Annabeth karena masalah ini. Dia pun tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah meneteskan air mata karena terlalu sedih dan dia pun ditepuk dari belakang oleh seseorang.

Piper pun menghapus air matanya dan terkejut saat melihat kekasihnya, Jason Grace dan juga rekannya sesama praetor yang bernama Reyna Ramirez yang juga mempunyai perasaan pada Percy. Jason yang melihat kekasihnya habis menangis pun berkata pada Piper "Siapa yang melakukan ini, Piper? Bilang padaku… Akan aku hajar dia nanti."

"Ja-Jason…" Ucap Piper yang memeluk Jason dengan erat, kemudian dia berkata "Percy pergi… Dia pergi dari bersama sahabatnya, Luke Castellan."

"Pe-Percy pergi, kenapa?" Tanya Jason dengan nada kaget. Jason tidak habis pikir… Apa yang membuat sahabat serta sepupunya itu meninggalkan rumah keduanya, _**Camp Half**_ - _ **Blood**_?

"Dia pergi karena Annabeth, Jason." Jawab Piper yang sudah menangis kembali dan membuat Reyna terkejut.

"Apa yang Annabeth lakukan pada Percy?" Tanya Reyna yang saat ini sedang menahan emosinya karena orang yang dia benci karena membuat Percy harus memilih dan membuatnya tidak bisa memilihnya telah membuat Percy pergi dari camp.

"Dia bilang kalau dia mencintai Luke dan tidak pernah mencintai Percy. Dia mendekati Percy hanya untuk membuat Luke kembali dari pihak Kronos. Tapi saat Luke mati, dia mempermainkan hati Percy dan menerima cintanya. Lalu dia membuatnya tidak bisa menyatakan perasaannya pada kau, Reyna. Karena dia memiliki kesalahan fatal yang merupakan kesetiaan dan membuatnya tidak bisa memiliki kalian berdua." Jawab Piper.

'Kurang ajar sekali gadis itu… Ternyata memang benar dia yang telah membuat Percy menolakku karena dia tahu kesalahan fatal milik Percy adalah kesetiaan.' Batin Reyna yang mengepalkan tangannya karena murka atas kebenaran yang diberitakan oleh Piper.

"Tapi darimana kau mendapatkan kabar ini Piper?" Tanya Jason. Dia memang percaya pada kekasihnya itu, tapi dia takut kalau Piper mendapatkan info dari orang yang salah. Kalau itu terjadi berarti akan terjadi adu domba di _**Camp Half**_ - _ **Blood**_.

"Dari Chiron." Jawab Piper, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ceritanya, aku melihat Percy dan Luke pergi secara tiba-tiba… Mereka bilang mereka ada sebuah quest dari Chiron. Tapi yang membuatku heran, dia hanya menjalankan quest itu hanya berdua dengan Luke dan mereka bukan keluar dari camp tapi malah ke pantai yang merupakan tempat favorit Percy. Saat tiba disitu, aku melihat tuan Poseidon ada disitu dan mengirim mereka berdua ke sebuah tempat. Aku tidak tahu kemana… Melihat itu pun aku menuntut jawaban pada Chiron karena aku yakin kalau mereka itu memang benar-benar pergi, bukan menjalankan quest. Dan lalu dia bilang, saat Annabeth menyatakan cintanya pada Luke… Percy juga ada disana dan dia mendengar semuanya. Luke pun menyusul Percy yang saat itu berada di pantai karena takut dia berbuat hal bodoh. Lalu Luke menanyakan rencana Percy selanjutnya dan dia bilang kalau dia akan pergi dari camp. Luke menanyakan serta menyarankan Percy untuk pergi ke rumah ibunya atau _**Camp Jupiter**_ , tapi dia menolak kedua saran Luke."

"Kenapa dia menolak pergi ke rumah ibunya atau pergi ke _**Camp Jupiter**_?" Tanya Jason, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula ibunya tidak mungkin akan menolak kedatangan Percy kan? Dan juga kenapa dia menolak untuk pergi ke _**Camp Jupiter**_? Kalau mereka kesana… Kami akan menerimanya dengan senang hati kok, benar kan Rey?"

"Itu benar." Jawab Reyna, kemudian dia membatin 'Tapi kenapa kau tidak datang kesana, Percy? Apa yang kau pikirkan sebenarnya?'

"Kata Chiron, dia menolak karena kalau dia ke rumah ibunya, dia takut kalau dia akan membuat masalah karena dia bisa memancing para monster kuat karena aroma tubuhnya yang merupakan anak dari _**Big Three**_. Sedangkan dia tidak mau pergi ke _**Camp Jupiter**_ karena dia masih tidak bisa bertatapan muka dengan Reyna karena dia telah menolak cinta Reyna demi Annabeth serta dia tidak sanggup kalau dia melihat kalau Reyna sudah mempunyai hubungan khusus denganmu Jason dan dia tidak ingin patah hati untuk kedua kalinya."

"It's absurd…" Balas Reyna, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memang dekat dengan Jason karena dia adalah rekanku sesama _**Praetor**_. Tapi aku masih mencintai Percy dan juga aku sudah melupakan Jason semenjak Jason menghilang dari _**Camp Jupiter**_. Lagipula, bukannya yang pacarnya Jason itu kau?"

Jason dan Piper pun blushing saat mendengar ucapan Reyna itu. Kemudian Jason melihat Reyna dan berkata "Apa yang akan kau lakukan saat ini, Rey?"

"Menunggu Percy… Karena aku yakin dia akan kembali." Jawab Reyna, dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan setelah dia benar-benar kembali, aku benar-benar akan menjadikan Percy sebagai milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Percy menjadi milik orang lain lagi, apalagi Annabeth Chase."

"Tenang saja Reyna. Kesalahan fatal Percy adalah kesetiaan…" Ucap Piper, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau kesetiaan dia pada Annabeth sudah hancur karena ulahnya sendiri. Berarti dia akan setia pada dirimu karena yang dia cintai saat ini hanya kau seorang."

"Kau benar, terima kasih Piper." Balas Reyna dengan tersenyum.

- _ **Konohagakure no Sato**_ -

Saat ini Percy dan Luke sedang makan bersama Thalia, Luna, Artemis, dan para _**Huntress**_ -nya di rumah keluarga Artemis dan juga Naruto. Luna dan para _**Huntress**_ Artemis selain Thalia pun risih karena mereka harus makan bersama dengan seorang laki-laki. Luna juga sama karena dia juga membenci laki-laki seperti ibunya, kecuali ayahnya, kakeknya, dan juga Mitsuki yang merupakan sahabatnya bersama dengan Sarada Uchiha. Percy pun melihat foto Artemis yang sedang menggendong Luna yang masih berumur 4 tahun

"Awww… Kau lucu sekali waktu kecil, _**Moon Girl**_." Ucap Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak seperti sekarang, ganas… HAHAHAHA!"

"Diam kau, _**Sea Spawn**_." Balas Luna.

"Itu panggilan dewi Athena. Kreatiflah sedikit, _**Moon Beam**_." Ucap Percy.

"Dasar, _**Seagull Head**_." Balas Luna.

Percy pun ingin membalas ejekan Luna, tapi Artemis mendeathglare-nya dan berkata "Hentikan, Perseus. Kalau kau masih mencoba membuat kesal putriku lagi… Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan membuatmu menjadi _**Jackelope**_. Meskipun kau itu adalah sahabat dari Zoe."

"Baik nona Artemis." Balas Percy.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang kak Zoe…" Ucap Luna, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dimana dia? Kenapa kak Zoe tidak berkumpul bersama kita, ibu?"

Artemis pun menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa pada putrinya itu, bahkan Percy dan Thalia pun tidak bisa memberitahukan tentang Zoe pada Luna. Kemudian Phoebe yang merupakan salah satu _**Huntress**_ Artemis pun berkata "Se-Sebenarnya… Zoe sudah tiada, nona Luna."

Luna pun terkejut akan kabar itu dan dia pun berkata pada Phoebe "Kau bohong padaku kan kak Phoebe? Kau bercanda kan? Ibu… Bilang padaku kalau ini tidak benar."

Artemis pun menghela nafas dan dia pun berkata "Itu memang benar putriku. Aku diculik oleh seorang _**Titan**_ bernama Atlas yang merupakan ayah dari Zoe. Dan Zoe tewas karena dia melindungi Percy yang mencoba untuk menolongku. Melihat jasa-jasanya, aku pun membuat Zoe menjadi konstelasi bintang dengan nama _**Huntress**_. Dan Thalia menjadi pengganti Zoe sebagai wakil ketuaku."

Luna pun bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan dia pun menundukkan kepalanya. Dia pun kemudian melihat ibunya dan Percy sambil menangis dan kemudian dia berkata "Aku benci kalian berdua…"

"Lu-Luna…" Ucap Artemis yang berdiri dan mencoba untuk menyentuh putrinya.

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Teriak Luna dan membuat Artemis mundur sedikit ke belakang dan dia pun berkata "Kau diculik oleh seorang _**Titan**_ , tapi kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong bantuan ayah? Apa kau merasa ayah itu lemah karena dia adalah seorang manusia… Jadi kau pikir dia tidak bisa menolongmu?"

"Bukan begitu maksudku, putriku." Balas Artemis.

"Lalu apa!" Teriak Luna, kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil menunjuk Percy "Kau tidak meminta pertolongan ayah, suamimu sendiri… Tapi kau malah meminta bantuan dari demi-god pemula itu. Dan karena itu sosok yang aku anggap sebagai kakakku, mati karena melindungi demi-god pemula itu. Apa kau pikir gelar ayah sebagai pahlawan di _**Elemental Nation**_ ini hanya omong kosong belaka? Aku benci kalian berdua… Karena kalian berdualah yang telah membuat sosok kakakku mati!"

Artemis pun sangat terpukul atas ucapan dari putrinya itu… Tapi putrinya itu memang benar. Dia bisa saja meminta bantuan dari Naruto karena dia sudah memasang segel _**Hiraishin**_ di tubuhnya, tapi dia tidak melakukannya karena dia takut rahasianya tentang Naruto dan Luna terbongkar oleh ayahnya, Zeus. Dan itu membuat hanya Percy, Thalia dan juga para _**Huntress**_ miliknya yang melawan Atlas dan membuat Zoe mati. Sedangkan Percy… Dia tidak diterima dikatakan pemula oleh Luna. Tapi memang waktu itu, dia masih pemula yang lemah dan membuat Zoe mati karena melindunginya. Dialah yang membuat Zoe mati secara tidak langsung. Kemudian Luna melihat Thalia dan berkata sebelum pergi ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan kencang "Jangan harap aku akan langsung mengganggapmu sebagai kakakku. Karena posisi kak Zoe itu, tidaklah tergantikan. Camkan itu baik-baik."

"Aku pulang…" Ucap Naruto yang sudah kembali dari perkerjaannya sambil membawa ramen bungkus pesanan putrinya. Kemudian dia melihat istrinya menangis dan dia pun berkata "Hey… Kau kenapa Artemis? Aku tidak pernah melihat kau menangis sebelumnya?"

"Luna membenciku, Naruto." Jawab Artemis yang memeluk suaminya itu dengan erat dan Naruto pun membalas pelukan istrinya itu.

'Kenapa Luna bisa membenci Artemis?' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Phoebe dan berkata "Apa kau tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Phoebe?"

"Tadi Jackson dan juga nona Luna saling menyindir dan dihentikan oleh nona Artemis dengan membawa-bawa nama Zoe. Nona Luna pun menanyakan tentang Zoe dan aku jawab kalau Zoe sudah tewas." Jawab Phoebe

"Zoe tewas…" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kaget, karena dia juga sudah menganggap Zoe sebagai keluarganya sendiri dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kapan itu terjadi?"

"Sewaktu nona Artemis diculik oleh seorang _**Titan**_ yang merupakan ayah dari Zoe, Atlas." Jawab Artemis yang sudah melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Kau diculik!" Teriak Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa kau tidak meminta tolong padaku?"

"Aku takut ayahku mengetahui tentang kalian dan dia akan melakukan sesuatu pada kalian. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi pada kalian, Naruto. Makanya itu aku tidak bisa meminta bantuanmu." Jawab Artemis yang sudah menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku akan bicara pada anak kita…" Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau mau ikut, Artemis?"

"I-Iya, Naruto…" Jawab Artemis, kemudian dia dan Naruto pun pergi ke lantai 2 untuk menemui putrid mereka di kamarnya.

Saat Naruto dan Artemis sudah naik ke lantai dua… Percy pun terus menundukkan kepalanya dan membuat Thalia meliriknya dan berkata "Kau kenapa, _**Kelp Head**_?"

"Luna benar…" Balas Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Zoe mati karena aku."

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu Jackson?" Tanya Phoebe.

"Pada waktu itu aku memang pemula yang bodoh dan idiot. Aku memang sebelum melawan Atlas sudah melakukan hal-hal menggagumkan seperti mengembalikan _**Master**_ ' **s** _ **Bolt**_ milik Zeus dan menemukan _**Golden Fleece**_ untuk menyelamatkan pohon Thalia… Tapi aku merasa kalau aku sudah menjadi demi-god yang terkuat selain Thalia karena aku merupakan salah satu dari anak _**Big Three**_ dan itu membuatku menjadi sombong, ceroboh, dan seenaknya sendiri. Dan itu mengakibatkan kematian Zoe dan Bianca." Jawab Percy dengan lirih.

"Tapi kematian Zoe sudah ditakdirkan dalam ramalan tuan Apollo, _**Kelp Head**_." Bantah Thalia.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Bianca? Dia mati juga karena aku, meskipun dia hidup kembali setelah munculnya _**Door of Death**_ bersamaan dengan Luke, Silena, Beckendorf, dan Ethan. Sudahlah, akui saja kalau itu memang kesalahanku" Balas Percy, dan membuat Thalia terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Sudahlah jangan salahkan dirimu, Perce. Lagipula kau sudah menebus semua kesalahanmu di masa lalu kan. Dulu kau memang pemula yang masih banyak belajar, tapi sekarang kau sudah menjadi pahlawan di _**Olympus**_. Tanpa kau, pihak _**Olympus**_ pasti sudah kalah oleh _**Gaea**_." Ucap Luke.

Thalia dan para _**Huntress**_ pun setuju akan perkataan Luke dan membuat Percy tersenyum dan berkata "Terima kasih, Luke."

"Sama-sama kawan." Balas Luke.

Sedangkan dengan Artemis dan Naruto… Mereka pun masuk ke kamar anaknya dan melihat dia sedang menyembunyikan wajahnya dari mereka berdua tapi dia tahu kalau dia saat ini sedang menangis. Bagaimana tidak… Luna meskipun dekat dengan para _**Huntress**_ ibunya, tapi tetap saja dia paling dekat dengan Zoe dan bahkan Zoe juga sudah mengganggap Luna sebagai adiknya sendiri.

"Luna, kami ingin bicara padamu." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku ingin sendirian dulu ayah…" Ucap Luna, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tinggalkan aku sendiri."

"Apa aku pernah mengajarkanmu seperti ini, Luna?" Tanya Naruto dan Luna pun tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada yang lebih tinggi "Apa kau sudah lupa arti sebuah _**Shinobi**_?"

'Naruto… Tenanglah.' Batin Artemis saat melihat suaminya itu emosi. Padahal suaminya itu tidak pernah sekalipun emosi terlebih pada darah daging mereka sendiri.

Melihat ekspresi anaknya yang masih terdiam, Naruto pun melanjutkan "Seorang _**Shinobi**_ adalah seorang yang bisa bertahan. Aku tahu kau kehilangan Zoe, orang yang sudah kau anggap kakakmu sendiri serta orang yang sudah aku anggap anakku sendiri… Tapi bagaimana dengan aku, putriku? Belum satu hari aku terlahir ke dunia ini, aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku sekaligus kakek dan nenekmu. Sewaktu aku berumur 12 tahun, aku kehilangan orang yang sudah aku anggap kakekku sendiri. Lalu aku kehilangan guru yang sudah aku anggap sebagai ayahku sendiri walaupun dia itu sangat mesum. Dan aku kehilangan temanku di dalam perang demi membawa perdamaian ke dunia ini. Aku tahu kau berat saat kau kehilangan Zoe, putriku… Tapi sebagai _**Shinobi**_ kau harus kuat! Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat penting bagimu harus membuatmu menjadi lebih kuat, bukan memperburuk keadaanmu. Ingat itu putriku… Ayo kita pergi Artemis."

"Naruto… Aku akan tidur di kamar anak kita. Kau kembalilah ke kamar kita." Ucap Artemis.

Naruto pun menggangguk dan kembali ke kamarnya. Tapi sebelum itu dia menaruh cup ramen jumbo pesanan putrinya sebelum dia benar-benar peregi ke kamarnya. Sedangkan Artemis pun tidur dan disebelah anaknya dan memeluk anaknya itu tapi Luna masih terdiam dan belum mau menatap ibunya. Setelah beberapa lama, Luna yang masih belum ingin menatap wajah ibunya pun berkata "Kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan pada ayah saat _**Titan**_ yang bernama Atlas itu menculikmu, ibu?"

Artemis pun mengelus-ngelus rambut dari putrinya itu dan dia pun menjawab "Aku ingin meminta tolong ayahmu, putriku… Tapi aku takut kalau aku meminta tolong pada ayahmu, maka keluargaku di _**Olympus**_ akan mengetahui tentang kamu dan ayahmu. Kau tahu kan sifat ayahku atau kakekmu itu seperti apa? Dia itu paranoid saat melihat ada makhluk seperti ayahmu yang merupakan manusia biasa bisa mempunyai kekuatan yang bisa melebihi kekuatan para dewa _**Olympian**_ di _**Olympus**_ dan kau tahu sendiri kan kekuatan ayahmu sendiri itu seperti apa? Dan aku tidak tahu akan apa reaksi yang tercipta di _**Olympus**_ kecuali pamanmu, Apollo serta Poseidon saat tahu aku yang merupakan dewi yang sangat membenci laki-laki bisa mempunyai anak kandung yang lahir dari rahimku sendiri… Tidak seperti saudariku, Athena yang mempunyai anak dari imajinasi di otaknya. Apalagi aku mempunyai sumpah untuk menjadi seorang perawan seumur hidupku dan aku melanggarnya."

"Dan memiliki aku?" Tanya Luna.

"Ya…" Jawab Artemis, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tidak menyesal sama sekali saat aku mulai mencintai ayahmu, lalu kami menikah dan kemudian memiliki kamu dalam hidup kami, Luna. Aku malah bahagia karena aku merasakan dicintai dengan tulus oleh orang yang kita cintai dan indahnya menjadi seorang ibu dan itu adalah anak kandungku sendiri. Aku berterima kasih pada ayahmu karena telah menjadi suamiku dan juga kau telah menjadi anakku, Luna."

"Aku juga berterima kasih pada kalian berdua yang telah menjadi ayah dan ibuku…" Balas Luna yang membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk tubuh ibunya dan Artemis pun dengan senang hati memeluk tubuh putrinya itu. Luna pun melihat ibunya dan berkata "Aku sayang sekali pada ibu…"

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Luna." Balas Artemis, kemudian dia pun tertidur bersama dengan putrinya.

Kembali pada Percy, saat ini dia sudah bersantai setelah berlatih dengan Luke dan Thalia. Tapi tiba-tiba ada kejadian yang aneh terjadi padanya. Udara yang berada di sekitarnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi butiran-butiran air yang semakin banyak. Luke dan Thalia pun terkejut saat melihatnya.

"Wow apa yang terjadi denganmu Percy?" Tanya Luke.

"Aku tidak tahu, Luke." Jawab Percy yang melihat udara di sekelilingnya berubah menjadi butiran-butiran air.

Thalia pun langsung melesat ke arah Percy secara tiba-tiba dan berkata "Kena kau, _**Kelp Head**_!"

"Hentikan, Thalia!" Teriak Luke, tapi tiba-tiba dia dibuat terkejut saat dia melihat Percy membentuk butiran-butiran air disekelilingnya menjadi sebuah dinding air berukuran sedang dan menahan serangan tombak Thalia.

Luke pun menghela nafas lega karena hal itu dan Percy pun menghilangkan dinding air itu dan berkata pada Thalia dengan kesal "Apa-apaan kau ini, _**Pinecone Face**_!"

"Tidak apa-apa, _**Kelp Head**_." Balas Thalia dengan santai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Hanya saja sepertinya kau punya kekuatan baru…"

"Kekuatan baru apa maksudmu, Thals?" Tanya Luke.

"Percy disini saat ini bisa membuat air dari udara disekitarnya dan menggunakannya untuk kepentingannya. Sama seperti kalau dia sedang bertarung ditempat yang dipenuhi air." Jawab Thalia.

'Aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa melakukan itu?' Batin Percy, kemudian dia menyeringai dan membuat naga air dari butiran air yang dia buat dari udara kosong di sekitarnya dan kemudian dia mengarahkan naga air itu ke arah Thalia dan berkata "Kena kau, _**Pinecone Face**_!"

Naga air itu pun mementalkan Thalia jatuh ke belakang dan membuat bajunya menjadi basah kuyup. Kemudian dia bangkit sambil memegang tombaknya dengan erat dan berkata "Awas kau, _**Kelp Head**_ karena telah membuat bajuku basah kuyup!"

Thalia pun terus mengejar Percy tapi Percy bisa terus menghindarinya dengan mudah. Luke yang melihat itu pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membatin 'Mereka berdua… Tetap saja tidak pernah berubah.'

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Ayub Pratama: Percy, Reyna, Luke sama Luna. Tapi bakal banyak char Percy Jackson yang muncul ke cerita.

Hitaro Hanzo: Enggak. Soalnya Naruto tahu kalau Percy itu enggak ada niat jahat. Lagipula dia juga udah tahu kalau dia itu putra Poseidon.

Shinn Kazumiya: Iya… Tapi disini jadi 2 _**Celestial Bronze**_ kunai khusus yang digabung sama _**Chakra Metal**_ yang diberikan sama paman Luna, Apollo pas ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 dan dibuatkan sama Hephaestus


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Percy Jackson and the Olympian: The Story of Four Demi-Gods  
Author: Exec-Harmonius  
Genre: Friendship, Adventure  
Rating: M

Pair: Percy x Reyna, Luke x Luna(OC), Naruto x Artemis, Jason x Piper, dan lain-lain.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Percy Jackson and the Olympian is not mine.

Chapter 3: Enemies From The Past

- _ **Konohagakure**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Keesokan hari setelah munculnya kekuatan baru dari Percy… Percy Jackson, putra demigod satu-satunya dari _**Poseidon**_ yang masih hidup saat ini dan juga Luke Castellan, putra dari _**Hermes**_ yang juga merupakan rekannya di _**Camp**_ - _ **Half**_ _**Blood**_ saat ini sedang berkumpul bersama dengan _**Artemis**_ dan Naruto serta putri mereka satu-satunya yang bernama Luna dan para _**Huntress**_ dari _**Artemis**_ di _**Training Ground**_ yang dulu menjadi tempat berlatih bagi tim Naruto yang dulu, tim 7. Sepupu dari Percy yang bernama Thalia Grace pun melihat Percy dan berkata.

" _ **Kelp Head**_ … Aku bisa tanya padamu tentang sesuatu?" Tanya Thalia.

"Kau mau tanya apa?" Balas Percy.

"Kenapa kau dan Luke bisa berada disini? Perasaan nona _**Artemis**_ bilang tempat ini sangat rahasia dan hanya diketahui oleh beberapa orang saja demi melindungi nona Luna. Bukan begitu nona _**Artemis**_?" Tanya Thalia dan _**Artemis**_ pun menggangguk setuju atas perkataan Thalia itu.

"Hmm… Sebenarnya aku dikirim kesini oleh ayahku." Jawab Percy.

"Tuan _**Poseidon**_ tahu tentang tempat ini juga!" Teriak Thalia dan para _**Huntress**_ dari _**Artemis**_ yang kemudian melihat Luna dengan tatapan cemas.

"Pamanku itu memang tahu tentang tempat ini karena dialah yang yang membawaku dari sini kembali ke _**Olympus**_ saat Luna masih dua tahun. Aku menolak karena takut kalau dia akan menceritakan tentang Naruto dan Luna pada ayah kita, Thalia. Tapi paman _**Poseidon**_ telah berjanji akan merahasiakan hal ini pada ayah kita." Ucap _**Artemis**_ pada Thalia yang menggangguk mengerti atas penjelasan dari saudaranya yang juga merupakan ketuanya itu.

"Tapi kenapa dia mengirimmu kesini?" Tanya Thalia, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa terjadi sesuatu di kamp? Perasaan saat terakhir kesana tempat itu tidak kenapa-napa."

"Kau tanya saja pada sahabat masa kecil itu Thalia." Balas Luke dengan geram dan dia mendapatkan glare dari Percy sedangkan Thalia memberikan tatapan bingung pada Luke.

"Maksudmu Annabeth?" Tanya Thalia.

"Siapa lagi sahabat masa kecil kita selain dia dan juga Grover." Jawab Luke.

"Apa yang dia lakukan padamu Percy?" Tanya Thalia pada Percy sedangkan Percy terlihat gelisah karena dia ingin sekali jujur pada Thalia tapi dia tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan antarasepupunya dan juga orang yang sudah dia anggap sebagai mantan pacarnya itu.

"Maaf semuanya… _**Riptide**_ ketinggalan di apartemenku. Aku ingin mengambilnya dulu. Sampai jumpa." Ucap Percy yang langsung berlari ke apartemennya yang diberikan oleh Naruto dan dia tinggali bersama dengan Luke.

"Tunggu Percy!" Teriak Thalia tapi Percy sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka semua dan dia pun berkata "Dasar aneh... Bukannya _**Riptide**_ miliknya itu akan selalu muncul di kantungnya, jadi tidak mungkin benda itu ketinggalan di apartemennya."

"Ya ampun Thalia… Percy itu berbohong supaya dia bisa menghindar dari pertanyaanmu. Masa kau tidak sadar sih?" Ucap Luke.

Thalia pun tersentak saat mendengar ucapan Luke, kemudian dia menatap tajam Luke dan dia pun berkata "Sebenarnya kau jawab dengan jujur Luke… Apa yang terjadi pada Percy? Apa yang dilakukan Annabeth padanya?"

"Dia mengkhianati Percy…" Jawab Luke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sebenarnya tidak mau membocorkan ini. Tapi perbuatan Annabeth sudah keterlaluan, Thalia. Kau tahu… Di kamp, dia bilang padaku kalau dia mencintaiku dan tidak pernah mencintai Percy. Dia hanya memanfaatkan Percy untuk mengembalikan aku dari pihak Kronos dan kembali pada pihak para _**Olympian**_. Dan lebih parahnya, Percy mendengarnya."

"Annabeth…" Ucap Thalia dengan geram, sampai-sampai dia mengepalkan tangannya karena kesal dengan perlakuan Annabeth pada sepupunya "Tega sekali dia melakukan itu pada Percy. Dia mengorbankan dirinya untuk meloncat ke dalam _**Tartarus**_ demi menyelamatkan Annabeth! Ta-Tapi kenapa dia…"

"Kemarahanku juga sama denganku Thalia. Aku bahkan sampai menamparnya karena hal itu. Setelah melampiaskan kekesalanku pada Annabeth, aku pun menemukan Percy di pantai dan benar saja kalau ternyata Percy mendengarkan semua itu. Dia sangat terluka karena pengorbanannya yang sampai melompat ke _**Tartarus**_ demi dia dan melupakan rasa cintanya pada seseorang bernama Reyna karena kesetiannya pada Annabeth dibalas dengan segitu kejamnya oleh dia. Dan kemudian, dia yang takut kalau emosinya tidak bisa dikontrol karena Annabeth dan membuat kekacauan di kamp memutuskan untuk pergi dari kamp… Tapi dia tidak tahu harus kemana karena dia tidak mau membahayakan ibunya karena ibunya saat ini sedang hamil anak dari Paul dan juga dia tidak mempunyai muka untuk bertemu Reyna jika dia memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di _**Camp Jupiter**_. Setelah itu tuan _**Poseidon**_ datang dan menawarkan tempat itu dan selanjutnya kami dikirim kesini karena menurut tuan _**Poseidon**_ , tempat ini aman bagi para demigod seperti kita."

"Itu memang benar…" Ucap Phoebe, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Buktinya nona Luna selama 18 tahun belakangan disini tapi dia tidak sekalipun diserang oleh makhluk-makhluk jahat seperti _**Minotaur**_ , _**Empousa**_ , dan lain-lain. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa."

"Kekusaan Zeus tidak sampai kesini…" Jawab Naruto, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena dunia ini tidak terbuat oleh _**Chaos**_ seperti dunia kalian."

"Kalau dunia ini tidak terbuat oleh _**Chaos**_ , lalu oleh siapa?" Tanya Artemis.

"Aku tidak tahu akan hal itu tapi dunia ini mendapatkan kekuatan chakra pertama dari seseorang bernama Hagoromo Otsutsuki yang mendapatkan kekuatan dari ibunya yang bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki yang memakan buah dari pohon yang merupakan wujud dari _**Primordial God**_ , Shinju." Jawab Naruto. Kemudian dia melihat Percy yang sudah kembali dan dia pun berkata "Kau sudah menemukan barangmu yang ketinggalan itu, Percy?"

"Uh-Yeah…" Jawab Percy yang mengeluarkan pedangnya yang kemudian berubah menjadi pedang yang berbahan _**Celestial Bronze**_.

"Kami sudah tahu semuanya Percy. Kau tidak perlu menutup-nutupinya lagi." Ucap Thalia yang melihat sepupunya itu dengan tatapan sedih.

Percy yang melihat tatapan itu pun sedikit tidak senang dan dia pun berkata "Hentikan tatapan itu Thalia. Tidak usah mengasihaniku seperti itu… Aku baik-baik saja."

"Hey kau!" Teriak Luna yang menunjuk Percy, kemudian dia berkata "Lawan aku…"

 _ **Artemis**_ pun panik saat melihat putrinya menantang Percy bertarung. Sedangkan Percy hanya membalas tatapan Luna dan berkata "Kenapa?"

"Kau kehilangan orang yang kau cintai dan aku kehilangan orang yang aku anggap kakakku. Jadi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita mengetes kemampuan kita masing-masing? Ayahku bilang sesama petarung akan mengerti perasaan satu sama lain kalau mereka saling bertarung…" Ucap Luna, kemudian dia melempar dua buah pena seperti milik Percy sebelum berubah menjadi _**Riptide**_ ke udara yang langsung berubah menjadi dua belati berwarna emas yang bernama _**Agni**_ dan _**Rudra**_ yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya ke 17 dari pamannya, _**Apollo**_. Dia pun menangkapnya saat dua belati itu terjatuh kebawah dan dia pun berkata "Apa kau siap Percy Jackson?"

"Hmm… Baiklah." Balas Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga sudah lama tidak bertarung setelah melawan _**Gaea**_."

" _ **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**_!" Ucap Luna yang membuat handseal dengan cepat.

Booooofff

'Jadi ini kekuatan seorang _**Shinobi**_ … Menarik juga.' Batin Thalia dan Luke.

'Dia bisa menggandakan dirinya. Sial, aku harus waspada.' Batin Percy yang sudah bersiaga dan memegang _**Riptide**_ di tangannya dengan erat.

Luna dan klonnya itu pun melesat dengan cepat dan Percy yang melihatnya pun membatin 'Dia cepat…'

Trannnnkkk

Percy pun menahan serangan Luna yang asli yang menyerangnya dengan _**Riptide**_ miliknya, tapi klon milik Luna sudah siap untuk menyerangnya dan membuatnya membatin 'Sial!'

Trannnkkkk

"Tch…" Decih Luna saat klonnya gagal menyerang Percy karena jam tangan Percy tiba-tiba berubah menjadi tameng yang cukup kuat.

Percy pun menjauh dari Luna dan dia pun membatin sambil melihat tangan kirinya yang sudah dihiasi tameng yang berasal dari jam tangannya yang dibuat oleh saudaranya Tyson 'Terima kasih Tyson…'

"Oh jadi Tyson sudah memperbaiki jam tangan Percy itu ya?" Ucap Thalia yang melihat pertarungan Percy dan juga Luna.

"Memangnya kenapa dengan jam tangan Percy, Thals?" Tanya Luke.

"Jam tangan Percy itu dibuat oleh saudaranya Tyson. Jam itu bisa berubah menjadi tameng, tapi benda itu hancur saat dia melawan _**Manticore**_ yang mencoba menculik Nico dan kakaknya Bianca. Tapi sepertinya Tyson sudah memperbaikinya." Jawab Thalia.

Artemis pun melihat Luna dengan cemas dan dia pun berkata 'Semoga kau baik-baik saja putriku.'

"Kau memang kuat Luna…" Ucap Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Seperti yang dikatakan Zoe."

"Kak Zoe menceritakan tentang aku?" Tanya Luna yang saat ini memegang kunainya dengan erat

"Ya…" Jawab Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sewaktu aku mendapatkan quest untuk menyelamatkan ibumu... Seharusnya aku tidak ikut, tapi aku paksakan karena aku khawatir pada Annabeth. Zoe bercerita padaku kalau dia mempunyai orang yang dia anggap sebagai adik yang sama kuatnya dengan dirinya. Aku pikir itu Phoebe, Atalanta atau rekan-rekannya yang lain. Tapi saat aku sadar sekarang… Orang itu adalah kau."

"Terima kasih atas kata-katamu Percy. Aku sangat senang kak Zoe mengatakan tentang itu padaku. Aku harap kau bersiap untuk ini…." Ucap Luna, kemudian dia membuat sebuah _**Fuma Shuriken**_ yang terbuat dari angin di tangannya dan kemudian dia berkata "Aku yakin kau yang merupakan putra _**Poseidon**_ akan selamat dari teknik terkuatku ini…"

'Teknik itu kan…' Batin Naruto, kemudian dia melihat Luna dan berteriak "Luna Uzumaki! Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan itu? Hentikan jurus itu! Kau bisa membunuh Percy dengan itu."

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?" Tanya Artemis.

"Itu teknik terkuatku yang dulu aku pakai untuk melawanmu _**Artemis**_." Jawab Naruto. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Teknik itu sangat kuat… Kau selamat karena kau adalah dewi, tapi Percy… Walaupun dia demigod tapi tetap saja jurus itu berbahaya. Karena jurus itu mempunyai kemampuan khusus untuk memutuskan seluruh syaraf di dalam tubuh."

"A-APAA!" Teriak yang lain bahkan _**Artemis**_.

Percy pun memfokuskan kekuatannya dan kemudian di sekeliling tubuhnya muncul butir-butiran air yang sangat banyak yang membuat ombak berukuran besar. Dia pun menyeringai dan berkata "Bring it on, Luna!"

" _ **Futon**_ : _**Rasenshuriken**_!"

" _ **Great Wave**_!"

Ombak milik Percy pun tembus oleh _**Rasenshuriken**_ milik Luna dan membuat yang lain cemas. Percy yang melihat itu langsung membuat lagi banyak ombak besar untuk menahan _**Rasenshuriken**_ dari Luna dan ombak terakhir Percy berhasil menahan serangan _**Rasenshuriken**_ dari Luna dan itu membuat semuanya bernafas lega.

"Huft, huft… Kau memang kuat _**Moon Girl**_." Ucap Percy yang tubuhnya sudah melemas karena dia memaksakan kekuatan barunya untuk membuat enam ombak besar untuk menahan _**Rasenshuriken**_ milik Naruto.

"Jangan pikir karena kau adalah putra dari _**Poseidon**_ , salah satu dari _**Big Tree God**_ …" Ucap Luna yang juga sudah kelelahan setelah mengeluarkan _**Rasenshuriken**_ , terlebih tanpa menggunakan _**Sennin Mode**_ karena dia belum diajarkan itu oleh Naruto "Aku akan kalah darimu, Percy."

"Kau mau melanjutkan, Luna?" Tanya Percy yang masih menggengam _**Riptide**_ , meskipun nafasnya sudah tidak teratur seperti tadi.

"Sudah cukup. Teknik itu menguras banyak chakraku." Jawab Luna. Kemudian dua belati milik Luna pun menjadi dua pulpen kembali dan dia menaruhnya di kantungnya.

"Hey Perce!/ _**Kelp Head**_!" Teriak Luke dan Thalia yang kemudian menghampiri Percy dan Luke pun bertanya "Kau baik-baik saja Perce?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Luke." Jawab Percy.

"Kau membuatku hampir terkena serangan jantung, kau tahu Percy." Ucap Thalia dengan nada dongkol.

"Maaf Thals." Balas Percy.

Luna saat ini pun sedang berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang lega karena putri satu-satunya itu tidak kenapa-napa, tapi dia berhenti saat mendengar Naruto memanggilnya "Luna Uzumaki! Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan itu tadi? Kau tahu, kalau kau bisa membunuh Percy karena walaupun dia seorang demigod tapi tetap saja tubuh dia tidak seistimewa kita yang mempunyai kemampuan menahan serangan yang lumayan parah seperti itu."

"Maaf ayah. Aku kelepasan hehehe…" Balas Luna yang ketakutan saat melihat tatapan seram dari ayahnya.

"Tidak ada alasan. Karena hal ini, kau harus dihukum." Ucap Naruto, kemudian dia melipat kedua tangannya di atas kedua dada bidangnya dan berkata "Dan hukumanmu itu… Tidak ada ramen selama satu bulan. Mau itu buatan ibumu ataupun dari _**Ichiraku Ramen**_."

Wajah Luna pun memucat karena perkataan dari Naruto yang dia anggap kutukan itu karena Luna Uzumaki sangat menyukai ramen, sama seperti ayahnya. Sedangkan _**Artemis**_ dan para _**Huntress**_ -nya pun terkikik geli saat melihat ekspresi dari Luna karena mereka tahu sekali kesukaan dari Luna "Kau bercanda kan ayah? Bilang padaku kalau itu bercanda. Ibu, kumohon bujuk ayah agar memikirkan kembali hukumannya padaku. Please…"

"Aku bukan bercanda. Ini serius…" Ucap Naruto, dan kemudian dia menyeringai pada putrinya dan dia pun berkata "Dan ibumu tidak akan bisa membujukku untuk merubah hukumanmu kali ini, putriku."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Semua orang pun tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Luna yang ketakutan karena hukumannya, bahkan Percy, Luke dan Thalia. Mereka bertiga tidak menyangka, gadis pembenci laki-laki itu bisa jadi selemah itu gara-gara mie berkuah yang bernama ramen. Percy pun melihat Luna dan bilang padanya untuk menghadapi hukumannya secara jantan dan membuatnya mendapatkan tatapan maut dari Luna serta tawa teman-temannya yang semakin keras.

- _ **Unknown Place**_ -

Di suatu tempat yang suram dan gelap, ada dua orang pria dan juga seorang wanita yang sedang berbicara dengan serius dan mereka sedang membicarakan tentang kekalahan _**Gaea**_ atau _**Mother Earth**_ dari Percy Jackson dan teman-temannya yang tergabung dalam _**The Seven**_.

" _ **Gaea**_ memang telah gagal dan Perseus Jackson berhasil lolos dari domainku. Tapi kita akan pastikan kalau kali ini kita akan bisa menguasai bumi dan menjatuhkan kekuasaan para _**Olympian**_." Ucap seseorang pria yang pernah melawan Percy dan Annabeth, yaitu _**Tartarus**_

"Kau benar, _**Tartarus**_. Aku juga ingin membuat para _**Olympian**_ pecundang yang hanya bisa memanfaatkan kemampuan para demigod-nya untuk bertarung itu lengser dari posisinya sebagai penguasa di bumi." Balas saudaranya yang bernama _**Erebus**_ , kemudian dia melihat istrinya yang bernama _**Nyx**_ dan dia pun berkata "Bukan begitu, _**Nyx**_?"

"Kau benar, _**Erebus**_." Jawab _**Nyx**_ , kemudian dia melihat _**Tartarus**_ dan berkata "Jadi kapan kita akan mulai bertindak, _**Tartarus**_?"

"Secepatnya… Setelah aku berhasil memulihkan kemampuanku dan kita mendapatkan banyak pengikut." Jawab _**Tartarus**_ , kemudian dia membatin 'Kalian akan jatuh… Tunggu saja saatnya para _**Olympian**_. Dan aku akan membalas kalian berdua, Percy Jackson dan Annabeth Chase. Karena kalian telah berhasil keluar dari domainku hidup-hidup dan telah membuat _**Damasen**_ mengkhianatiku."

- _ **Konohagakure**_ , _**Elemental Nation**_ -

Saat ini Percy terbangun dari tidurnya karena dia kelelahan saat mencoba berlatih dengan kekuatan barunya. Mengendalikan air dengan kehendaknya sendiri dengan sumber air memang sulit tapi tanpa sumber air dan memanfaatkan udara untuk membuat air sebagai supply dirinya sendiri ternyata lebih sulit. Setelah terbangun… Wajahnya pun memucat saat dia mengingat jatuhnya dia ke _**Tartarus**_ dan bertarungnya dia dengan sang _**Primordial**_ itu hanya ditemani dengan Annabeth dan juga rekannya yang bernama Bob yang merupakan seorang _**Titan**_. Mereka bertiga nyaris saja mati kalau saja seorang _**Titan**_ yang bernama _**Damasen**_ tidak menolong mereka untuk keluar dari _**Tartarus**_ , meskipun Bob dan _**Damasen**_ tidak berhasil keluar dengan selamat seperti Percy dan Annabeth. Tapi Percy masih ingat betul ancaman dari _**Tartarus**_ yang mengatakan dia akan membalas dendam pada mereka berdua dan juga menjatuhkan _**Olympus**_ suatu hari nanti dan itu membuatnya cemas. Dia tidak ingin, kalau dia dan teman-temannya akan berhadapan dengan _**Tartarus**_. Apalagi dia sudah sadar betul kalau skillnya itu belum mampu bisa bersaing dengan _**Tartarus**_ serta dia tidak ingin kehilangan rekannya lagi seperti Leo Valdez, putra dari _**Hephaestus**_ yangmengorbankan dirinya dalam pertarungan _**The Seven**_ melawan _**Gaea**_.

"Percy, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke apartemenmu?" Tanya _**Artemis**_ yang datang bersama dengan putrinya, Luna.

"Nona _**Artemis**_ , Luna." Ucap Percy saat melihat Artemis dan Luna yang sama-sama membawa busur dan panah "Harusnya aku yang tanya begitu, nona _**Artemis**_ , Luna. Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Aku kesini untuk mengajarkan putriku ini memanah. Kau sendiri?" Tanya _**Artemis**_.

"Hanya mengingat tentang sesuatu, nona _ **Artemis**_." Jawab Percy.

"Tentang Annabeth?" Tanya _**Artemis**_ pada Percy.

Tatapan Percy pun menggelap dan dia mengepalkan tangannya saat _**Artemis**_ menyebutkan tentang Annabeth dan dia pun berkata "Ini bukan tentang dia, nona _**Artemis**_. Ini tentang _**Tartarus**_."

 _ **Artemis**_ pun terkejut saat mendengar nama _**Tartarus**_ dari Percy. Dia tahu kalau Percy dan putri dari saudarinya itu tarjatuh di _**Tartarus**_ dan bertemu dengan sang _**Primordial**_ itu sendiri "Apa yang dia lakukan padamu, Percy?"

"Tidak ada nona _**Artemis**_. Aku hanya bertarung dengan dia bersama dengan Annabeth dan Bob, tapi kami bertiga bukan tandingannya. Saat kami hampir mati, seorang _**Titan**_ bernama _**Damasen**_ membantu kami keluar dari sana meskipun harus memakan nyawa Bob." Jawab Percy, kemudian dia melihat _**Artemis**_ dan berkata "Ta-Tapi yang membuatku cemas adalah ancamannya sebelum aku dan Annabeth berhasil keluar dari domainnya."

"An-Ancaman…"

"Ya." Balas Percy, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia mengancam akan bangkit dan membuat para _**Olympian**_ lengser dari tahtanya dan membalas dendam padaku dan Annabeth karena berhasil lolos dari domainnya hidup-hidup. Aku cemas itu bukan ancaman belaka dan suatu saat serta tidak lama lagi, dia benar-benar akan bangkit seperti ancamannya waktu itu. Dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghentikannya karena aku sadar kekuatanku tidak akan melampaui _**Tartarus**_ dan dia akan melukai para sahabatku, keluargaku, dan juga… Reyna."

'Sepertinya yang dikatakan Percy ini akan jadi kenyataan. Aku harus melapor pada yang lain setelah aku kembali dari sini.' Batin _**Artemis**_ , kemudian dia menyadari sesuatu dan menatap tajam Percy "Reyna huh… Jadi setelah kau berpisah dari Annabeth, kau langsung berpaling pada gadis bernama Reyna yang merupakan putri dari _**Bellona**_ itu. Kau sama saja dengan laki-laki di luaran sana."

Luna yang mendengar itu pun juga ikut-ikutan mendeathglare Percy. Percy yang mendeathglare itu pun mendengus dan dia pun melanjutkan "Jangan salah sangka kalian berdua. Reyna itu satu-satunya orang yang kucintai selain Annabeth karena setelah melawan Kronos, dia serasa menjauh… Tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa dan aku baru tahu alasannya akhir-akhir ini sebelum aku pergi kesini. Tapi cukup basa-basinya. Tapi karena fatal flaw-ku adalah kesetiaan, aku mengorbankan rasa cintaku pada Reyna dan memilih Annabeth. Tapi… Keputusan itu malah dibayar pahit oleh pengkhianatan Annabeth. Poor me."

Wajah _**Artemis**_ dan Luna pun memerah karena kesalah pahaman itu. Tapi kemudian dia melihat _**Artemis**_ dan berkata "Aku takut, cemas, dan belum siap untuk mengalahkan _**Tartarus**_. _**Tartarus**_ itu… Dia lebih mengerikan dari _**Kronos**_ dan juga _**Gaea**_. Aku terlalu lemah kalau harus benar-benar melawan _**Tartarus**_. Dan aku tidak yakin kalau kerjasamaku dan Jason serta _**The Seven**_ bisa mengalahkan dia dengan mudah seperti saat kami, _**The Seven**_ melawan _**Gaea**_. Aku takut saat hari itu benar-benar tiba… Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kumohon berikan aku saran, nona _**Artemis**_. Aku yakin saran dari orang yang berpengalaman sepertimu akan membantuku dalam waktu seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin teman-temanku bernasib seperti Leo."

"Berlatihlah untuk menjadi kuat Percy Jackson…" Ucap Naruto yang muncul dengan _**Hiraishin**_ karena dia tahu _**Artemis**_ tidak bisa memberikan saran pada Percy karena _**Artemis**_ sendiri tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Percy pun mendengarkan saran dari Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi berlatih menjadi kuat itu tidak cukup. Kau harus tanamkan di hatimu itu kalau kau bertarung demi orang-orang yang penting dalam hidupmu. Dan juga kau harus ingat Percy… Dalam perang tidak mungkin tidak akan menimbulkan korban, aku sangat paham akan hal itu. Dalam perang yang aku ikuti, aku bersumpah tidak akan membiarkan teman-temanku mati. Tapi itu adalah sumpah yang bodoh karena kita tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan semua teman kita dan dalam perang pasti akan jatuh korban, dari pihak musuh ataupun pihak kawan. Tapi, aku juga menyadari bahwa kehilangan sebuah rekan juga akan memperkuat tekad kita untuk melindungi teman kita yang tersisa. Aku mengalami hal ini saat kehilangan rekanku yang bernama Neji dalam perang beberapa tahun lalu."

'Naruto… / Ayah…' Batin _**Artemis**_ dan juga Luna yang melihat Naruto dengan tatapan sedih.

"Terima kasih atas perkataanmu itu tuan Naruto." Ucap Percy dengan tersenyum tulus dan senyuman itu dibalas oleh Naruto. Kemudian dia pun terkejut saat melihat dewi pelangi, _**Iris**_ yang merupakan pembawa pesan untuk para demigod dengan media pembayaran drachma muncul di _**Elemental Nation**_ _"_ Dewi _**Iris**_ … Ba-Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?"

"Aku bisa berada disini karena aku mendapatkan izin dari tuan Naruto dan sahabatnya tuan Naruto untuk membawa pesan untuk nona _**Artemis**_ kalau ada yang ingin memberikan pesan pada nona _**Artemis**_ melakukan _**Iris Messaging**_." Jawab _**Iris**_ dan Percy bernafas lega karena dia juga mulai khawatir pada Luna kalau sampai si dewa paranoid _**Zeus**_ mengetahui kalau dia mempunyai cucu dari putri kesayangannya selain _**Athena**_ dari seorang mortal. Kemudian _**Iris**_ melihat Percy dan berkata "Oh ya, aku punya pesan dari seseorang untukmu putra _**Poseidon**_."

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Percy, kemudian dia membatin 'Aku harap ini bukan dari Annabeth…'

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Balas _**Iris**_ yang kemudian memperlihatkan sebuah layar yang menunjukkan perempuan berambut hitam panjang memakai toga berwarna ungu yang sudah Percy kenal.

"Halo Percy…"

"Re-Reyna…"

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 3 is update… Akhirnya musuh utama Percy sudah memunculkan dirinya dan itu adalah musuh yang tidak berani sang hero lawan karena dia adalah orang yang membuat Percy trauma saat dia terjatuh ke _**Tartarus**_ bersama dengan Annabeth. Dan Naruto seperti biasa selalu expert dalam kata-kata. Oh ya, kalian tahu PJO dan HoH selalu memiliki sebuah ramalan yang menentukan kejadian event di dua novel karya Rick Riordan itu. Ada yang bisa ngasih prophecy yang cocok buat alur Percy, Reyna, Luke dan Luna di fanfic ini.

The Rev no Hakuryuukou: Flashback Naruto dan Artemis dibuat oleh saudara ane dalam bentuk Reading Fic berjudul Reading Maelstrom and the Moon.

Ryan69: Iya.

Sondry482: Naruto ke _**Olympus**_ abis Luna diklaim sama _**Artemis**_ di _**Camp**_ - _ **Half Blood**_.

Kitsune857: Masih lama Naruto bertarungnya.

Ayub Pratama 792: Bukan, tapi _**Primordial**_ di PJO Universe… _**Tartarus**_ , _**Erebus**_ , dan _**Nyx**_.

Hitaro Hanzo: Ada.


End file.
